I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing a baby bottle to an infant's wrist to prevent the bottle from being dropped to the ground.
II. Description of the Prior Art
To applicant's knowledge there are no similar devices for accomplishing the purpose of the present invention. Accessory items have been observed where a bottle may be secured in remote locations such as by attachment to car seats, baby buggies, or the like with a nipple attached to tubing for the infant to receive nourishment. Such an approach obviously limits the mobility of the infant and also has a disadvantage in that the tubing may be difficult to clean between uses.